Goodbye Loneliness
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Lucius finds his soulmate but there are complications to work out.


**Title:** Goodbye Loneliness  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Lucius/Bellatrix, Lucius&Narcissa friendship  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Summary:** Lucius finds his soulmate but there are complications to work out.  
 **Notes:** I think it might be a bit rushed. I had trouble with the word constraint for the Hogwarts Writing Club Competition.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Charms Assignment - Write about a/an lonely/antisocial character finding friendship/love.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Scavenger Hunt - Malfoy Family

 **The Soulmate Competition II:** It's More of a Suggestion - Bellatrix/Lucius

 **Famous Witches and Wizards Card Challenge:** Prompts Used - Romance genre, cosmic, twin, immunity

 **Hogwarts Writing Club Competition:** Prompt Used - Goodbye (700 words, leeway of 30 words each way)

 **356 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used – Space

* * *

Lucius never surrounded himself with friends. They couldn't be trusted for loyalty, especially since his family brought him into contact with many Slytherins, witches and wizards that were known for looking after their own interests, and if one's needs opposed theirs, they would likely to betray the other person.

Lucius sometimes wished he could have people to depend on, people he could trust – even Malfoys didn't have immunity to wishful thinking – but he didn't let it get to him too much.

That all changed when he met the Black sisters: Narcissa and Bellatrix. He was told he was betrothed to Narcissa. It was something he knew was expected for him, and he wasn't planning to fight his parents on it. He was a pure-blood; he would do what needed to be done in order to further his line.

When he came upon Narcissa and Bellatrix Black, he smiled stiffly at them and got twin smiles in return. His eyes flicked over to Narcissa before his gaze was caught by Bellatrix's. He gently captured her hand and bowed to her, pressing his lips to the back of her hand. Light engulfed them, and Narcissa's gasp alerted to Lucius that she saw it, too.

Lucius stood up straight and met the sisters' stares, understanding instinctively what happened. Lucius' soul recognized Bellatrix's soul as its other half. They were soulmates, meant to be together for eternity.

He swallowed hard, going through a plethora of emotions. Not everyone found their soulmate. It was a cosmic thing, but even though Bellatrix and Lucius were meant to be together, it didn't make the marriage contract with Narcissa null and void.

Bellatrix's eyes filled with wonderment even as tears began to form. She knew she'd lose her other half to her sister, and it was no one's fault but their families'.

"No," Narcissa shook her. "We can't let this happen."

"There's no use fighting our parents. It won't matter that you and Bellatrix are sisters. The marriage contract will still stand no matter what the cosmos say."

Narcissa bit her lip. "Maybe we do have to get married and have an heir. Who says we have to have a normal marriage after that, though? There's no fidelity clause in the contract; I'm sure of it. And many pure-bloods have extra-marital affairs. Even if they're discrete, it's a known and widely-used practice. Why can't Lucius and I be married in name and produce the required heir while you and Bella are together for real? After the Malfoy heir is conceived, Lucius and I will no longer have to share a bed. Hopefully I'll get pregnant quickly." She paused, noticing the unsure looks on both of their faces. "It's not ideal, but at least you two can be together. Isn't that what's important?"

Lucius nodded and took Bellatrix's hand. With her free hand, Bellatrix reached up and caressed Lucius' smooth cheek, loving the involuntary shudder that it caused in the man's body.

She turned back to her sister. "Are you sure?"

Narcissa nodded. "I hope that I'm as lucky as you and am able to find _my_ soulmate. I'd never begrudge you that happiness and sense of fulfillment, Bella, especially since I know how hard it is to find one's other half."

Lucius silently vowed he would never take for granted Narcissa's sacrifice.

They had an extravagant wedding ceremony; their families wouldn't allow it any other way. Bellatrix was composed, but Lucius saw the pain in her eyes. They'd never be able to go public with their bond because it would cause Narcissa public embarrassment.

Even so, Bellatrix was notably brave about it, and that night, when Lucius consummated the marriage with Narcissa, Bella didn't make a fuss. Hopefully, Narcissa would get pregnant quickly.

And quickly she did. Within two months, they were sure Narcissa was pregnant, and Narcissa got her own wing in Malfoy Manor while Bellatrix moved into Lucius' bed.

Lucius and Bellatrix could be found in the library lazily kissing each other, which always caused a smile to form on Narcissa's face. And as Bellatrix and Lucius' romance grew, so did Narcissa's friendship with Lucius.

In fact, they became best friends when Lucius realized he had enough space in his heart for both of them; they'd just take residences in different capacities.

And with Bellatrix and Narcissa at his side, Lucius said goodbye to loneliness forever. And when Draco was born, his family grew from three to four.


End file.
